Silent Romance
by Crystal-Oasis118
Summary: Working on the last chapter! Plz review! And don't 4get 2 check out my sequel!
1. Default Chapter

Silent Romance  
  
By: Windy Light  
  
Cherubimon sucks up all of Zoe's data and now she's nothing but a living shell, and with the first ever-human data in Cherubimon he's become invincible. How will Koji and the gang defeat him? Will they be able to restore Zoe to her normal self again?  
  
Just want to tell you guys that I might copy some parts from the actual show. Hope you don't have anything against it, It's necessary for my story!!! Oh, anyone have some ideas of chapter 6 feel free to send me!  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Digimon or any of the character in this fanfic, I do, however, own most of the parts of the plot.  
  
Ok, here we go  
  
Prologue  
  
"Glad you could join the team, Koichi." Takuya said in a friendly tone.  
  
"Yeah, we don't fight you as a bad guy anymore."  
  
Koichi smile at such a warm a warm and friendly crowd, especially Koji, who just found out that they are identical twin brother.  
  
"I'm glad too," he replied.  
  
"I can't believe Koji actually has a twin brother! That is so cool! You two look exactly like each other!" Zoe exclaimed.  
  
"I have a twin too!" Neemon said excitingly. "Bokomon and I hatch from the same egg!"  
  
" Wow, really?"  
  
"I've never knew that! Why didn't you tell us Bokomon?"  
  
Bokomon was clearly looking embarrassed, and annoying.  
  
"What is there to talk about in the past?" he was obviously trying to shut the topic.  
  
Suddenly the ground started shaking beneath their feet. It began to crack.. The cliffs separated the gang.  
  
"Who would've caused such a scene?" Bokomon question.  
  
"Maybe it's your brainwave," Neemon suggested innocently.  
  
"That is a very good possibility, Neemon." Takuya said. "But I don't think it's that."  
  
"Someone's having a tantrum."  
  
"Well, if it's that, they would definitely need more self-control."  
  
"No kidding."  
  
However, Koichi was standing on the edge of the cliff, his expression, grave and serious.  
  
"I feel his presence, his dark powers." He trembled at the thought.  
  
"Are you alright, brother?' Koji asked.  
  
Koichi turned to look at him.  
  
"Cherubimon." He said. "He's here." 


	2. Chapter1

Chapter one  
  
~Koji's POV~  
  
I opened my eyes.  
  
"Where am I?" I thought. I don't recognize this place anywhere. The last thing I remembered was falling down the edge of the cliff, so what am I doing here?  
  
After I got my brain working again, I quickly got up to see if any thing was broken. Nope, nothing broken, except the searing pain piercing my head.  
  
I checked around me found out that I wasn't alone. Koichi and Zoe are lying on the ground, unconscious. I walked over to them.  
  
"Koichi, wake up." I shook him in attempt to wake him  
  
He moaned. "Where-am I?"  
  
I shrugged. "I have no idea." Then seeing he's refreshing his mind, I went over to where Zoe is.  
  
"Zoe, wake up." I nudged her.  
  
A groan escaped her lips. Good, that means she's gaining conscious.  
  
"Koji?" she said feverishly  
  
"Are you alright?" I asked gently. She looked so weak and vulnerable; I wanted to rap my arms around her. But of course, I can never do that  
  
"I think so." She tries to stand up, but almost instantly she fell back down again.  
  
" My leg, I think it's broken." She cried in pain.  
  
"And your knee is bleeding too. Badly." I added grimly.  
  
"Maybe we should go find some water and clean her wound," Koichi suggested. "We don't want it to get infected."  
  
"Good idea." I agreed.  
  
"Um, guys if you haven't noticed already, I don't think I can walk."  
  
I signed and turn my back towards Zoe. "I'll carry you."  
  
"What?" she looked surprised  
  
"I said I'd carry you."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"If you ask one more time, I'm just going to leave you here."  
  
"Ok, then, thanks." She flashed me a grateful smile.  
  
I couldn't help but return a tiny chuckle. "No problem."  
  
Koichi looked at me questioningly. I avoided his stare.  
  
"C'mon let's go guys."  
  
~Takuya's POV~  
  
"Takuya, wake up!!" A voice yelled. No, two voices.  
  
I opened my eyes. "What-happened?"  
  
"Cherubimon attacked us remember?" JP reminded me.  
  
"Oh yeah," I scratched my head. "So.what are we doing here?"  
  
"We fell into a black holey thingy." Neemon said.  
  
"It's not a black holey thingy, it's a warp hole!" Bokomon corrected him indignantly.  
  
He cleared his throat and opened his book. "The warp holes were built for emergency uses. Once you step into the vortex you will automatically transfer to a different place in the Digital World."  
  
"So in other words, no one has any idea where we are?"  
  
"I do!" Neemon cried cheerful. "We're in rocks!"  
  
Everyone fell onto the ground (anime style).  
  
"Well we are surrounded by rocks." Tommy looked around.  
  
"So no one has any idea how we can get out of here either?" I asked  
  
They shook their head.  
  
"Oh great." 


	3. Chapter2

Chapter Two  
  
~Zoe's POV~  
  
I heard Koji panting; I guess he's tired for carrying me for so long.  
  
"Koji if you're tired you can put me down." I said.  
  
"No I'm fine," he replied curtly as he started walking again.  
  
"He's so sweet," I thought. Maybe he's not a person who shows his feelings and talks much, but I feel really reassured when he's around. Then I signed. It's so hard to figure out what he's thinking.  
  
We continued walking for a couple of more minutes, then we came across a lake.  
  
"Let's stay here for the night," Koichi said. "I'll go get some food and stuff. Koji, you can stay here to take care of Zoe."  
  
"Ok," Koji nodded his head.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
He walked over to a tree and gently let me down. Then he bent down beside me.  
  
"We need to wipe the blood off and find something to cover up the wound." He looked at me thoughtfully. "None of us has any tissue or cloth, so I guess I'll have to." At that he took of his outer shirt. He folded it into a square and dipped it into the water.  
  
Suddenly the lake erupted with a huge explosion. When all the mist cleared, we saw Ranamon floating on the surface.  
  
"I'll make you pay for stealing my love!" she pointed to me, her face purple with anger.  
  
Her love? I have no idea what is she talking about. Before I could say a word, she started attacking me.  
  
"Tornado Tsunami!" Ranamon cried as huge amount of water formed itself in the shape of a big cyclone and coming my way (He he he, I made it up)  
  
There was nothing between us that could shield me. I thought if it would be over when.  
  
"No!" Koji cried.  
  
The next thing I know Koji moved in front of me just when the tsunami was about to hit me. But it hit him instead, slamming him onto the ground inches away.  
  
"Koji!" Ignoring my pains, I crept to his side. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah." he answered. Then clenching his teeth, he slowly he stood up and held out his D-Tector.  
  
"Execute! Spirit Evolution!" he cried.  
  
Instantly he was swallowed by the blinding light, and moments later, Lobomon appeared.  
  
"Stay here," he told me.  
  
He was ready to battle when I called him.  
  
"Koji?"  
  
He turned to look at me.  
  
"Be careful."  
  
"I will." He nodded.  
  
~Normal~  
  
Meanwhile back in "Rockland", things aren't going well either.  
  
"Does anyone have any idea?" Takuya looked around helplessly. "I'm totally open to anything."  
  
"I know! We can get out of here!" Neemon said.  
  
"Of course we already realize that except for imbeciles like you!!" Bokomon yelled at him.  
  
Neemon put his hands on his head. "Well Takuya said he's open to any suggestions."  
  
"Not useless ones!"  
  
"I know! We can spirit evolve and fly out of here," JP suggested.  
  
"JP, look up," Takuya said.  
  
"Yeah, what?"  
  
"What do you see?"  
  
"Walls, and ceilings."  
  
"Exactly, so we can't really fly out of here." He reminded him.  
  
"Oh, right." He said sheepishly.  
  
Takuya looked around to get some ideas, but instead he spotted Patamon digging through the rocks and flying in and out of the cave.  
  
"My baby, do be careful!" Bokomon cried.  
  
"Patamon what are you doing?" Tommy asked curiously.  
  
"Gotta find! Gotta find!" Patamon replied cheerfully.  
  
"Find?" Takuya scratched his head. "Find what?"  
  
"Hey, I think Patamon is talking about that warp hole that got us here!" JP lit up.  
  
"Oh yeah!" he hit his head. "Why didn't I think of that?"  
  
Let's go find it then." Tommy said excitingly.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
"Where is this thing, we've being digging for half of the day and we've gone through 10 caves. Where is this stupid hole?" JP said frustratingly as they walked deep into the tunnel  
  
"And where did Tommy and Patamon go?"  
  
"Patamon where are you?!" Bokomon cried worriedly.  
  
"We're at the front Papamon! And you won't believe what we've found!"  
  
"Yeah, c'mon guys, I think I've found our warp hole!" Tommy's voice came from a distance.  
  
"Well, why didn't you say so earlier?" They quickened their pace.  
  
"Wait," JP stopped. "What if it's a trap?"  
  
"JP stop worrying, you sound like Koji. Speaking of him. We need to find the others. I'm sure Zoe's with them."  
  
"How do you know for sure?"  
  
"I don't know, my sixth sense? C'mon!" Takuya urged.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
"Is that the warp hole?" Takuya asked Bokomon. "It is!"  
  
"What is?" Neemon asked.  
  
"The warp hole you numbskull!"  
  
"What's a numbskull?"  
  
Bokomon fell down (anime). He snapped Neemon's waistband. Neemon's eyes went big as he fell face flat on the ground.  
  
"Ok, should we try it?" Tommy asked.  
  
"We don't know how it works." JP said  
  
"Well, we've got to try." Takuya decided. "Okay everyone, wish that on the other side of the hole we would find Koji, Zoe and Koichi. Got it?"  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"Let's do it!" 


	4. Chapter3

Chapter Three  
  
~Koji's POV~  
  
"Lobo Kendo!" I cried. "Ranamon dodged away before I struck.  
  
"You miss, my dear. Now watch this. Draining Rain!"  
  
Ranamon's attack had drained my energy. I slumped onto the floor.  
  
"And you, my dear girl, are about to learn what happens when you mess with me!" She grabbed Zoe by the wrist and pulled her into the air. She noticed Zoe was trying to reach her D-Tector, so she grabbed it and threw it into the water below.  
  
"Goodbye!" she said menacingly, and let go of Zoe. Zoe shut her eyes and screamed.  
  
"Zoe!!!!" I cried.  
  
Just then Koichi came back, he saw what happened and ran up to me.  
  
"Are you alright Koji?" he asked. "What happened?"  
  
"Ranamon attacked Zoe, and now she dropped her into the lake, she doesn't know how to swim, I've got to get her!!"  
  
"Ok, hurry then, I take care of Ranamon." He said.  
  
I looked gratefully at him, and then without wasting a second, I jumped into the lake.  
  
I swam around, but I didn't see Zoe anywhere. Oh, where could she be? Please let me find her!! Then as if she was responding to my thoughts, Zoe appeared sinking down below me, with her D-Tector not far away. I swam over, grabbed her and the D-Tector, and went up to the surface.  
  
I carried Zoe up to the shore. Then he De-Digivolved and helped me put her beside a tree.  
  
"Is she okay?" he asked.  
  
"I.don't know." I extended my hand and reached under her nose, and my heart froze.  
  
"No, breathing," I was unable to control my voice.  
  
"No, wait," Koichi felt her pulse. "Her heart beat's still going, she not dead yet, but almost. You need to do a emergency CPR on her." He told me.  
  
I sat there and stared at her. Her life is in my hands; will I be able to revive her?  
  
"You better hurry," Koichi looked at me.  
  
I signed. Then, collecting all my courage, I placed my lips on hers and breathed in. My heart did a triple somersault. I quickly pulled away.  
  
Nothing. I guess I had to try again.  
  
Koichi watched me in silent as I performed the CPR again.  
  
Still nothing.  
  
Just when I was about to try the third time, she chocked and opened her eyes.  
  
"Why were you so closed to me?" she questioned.  
  
I looked down at the ground.  
  
"You weren't breathing Zoe, so Koji did CPR for you." Koichi said to her. "He saved your life."  
  
"Really?" she looked at me in amazement. "Thank you." She said shyly, her face crimson  
  
I looked up and saw her face, and said awkwardly, "No problem." But inside I felt that I was the happiest person in the word. What's making me so happy? I guess I'll never find out.  
  
~Takuya's POV~  
  
We stepped into the vortex, suddenly, the world around us begin to spin like crazy.  
  
"I can't take this, I want out!" JP yelled.  
  
Suddenly everything was gone. Darkness surrounded us, but we ourselves were glowing.  
  
"Who turned on the light?"  
  
"No one."  
  
"Okay, this is so weird."  
  
"How long do we have to stay Takuya?" Tommy asked.  
  
"I don't even know which way is down, looks like we're gonna be stuck here for a while." I observed.  
  
"I think down is that way." Neemon pointed at some direction.  
  
"How can you even te.AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Bokomon never got to finish his sentence, because instantly we started falling like a bunch of rocks.  
  
"This is going to hurt!!!!"  
  
"Thanks for the advice Neemon but we could have gotten out without it."  
  
"Um, guys I think we're going to LAAAAANNNNNNNDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
We fell out of the darkness, and plunged into the earth below. I close my eyes, hoping it would hurt less if I did. 


	5. Chapter4

Chapter 4  
  
~Continuing Takuya's POV~  
  
SPLASH! We landed in a lake instead. Except for Patamon. He beat his ears/wings and landed safely on land  
  
"That was fun guys," I laughed nervously as we swam to the shore. "Let's never, ever do it again!"  
  
"How-GASP-can-GASP-you-GASP-call-GASP-it-GASP-fun?" JP was out of breath.  
  
"Ever heard of sarcasm, JP?"  
  
Then we heard footsteps behind us.  
  
We turned around.  
  
"Koji we found you!" I patted him. "Nice to see you again, buddy!"  
  
Patamon flew and landed on top of Koji's head. "Koji!" he smiled.  
  
Koji smiled back.  
  
~Takuya's POV~  
  
We followed Koji back to their place, and there was Zoe and Koichi.  
  
"Zoe, you're hurt!" JP exclaimed.  
  
"I'm fine JP," she answered.  
  
"You guys are all wet," Tommy pointed out. "What happened?"  
  
"Did you guys go for a swim?" Neemon asked.  
  
"Of course not Neemon! If they did they would've taken off their clothes!" Bokomon snapped, obviously annoyed.  
  
"Ranamon attacked us," Koji replied. "Or Zoe rather."  
  
"She's still alive?"  
  
"But why would she attack you?"  
  
"I don't know," Zoe shrugged. "She said something about me stealing her boyfriend, but I have no idea what is she talking about."  
  
"So what happened after?" Tommy asked.  
  
"I came back when Ranamon threw Zoe into the lake," Koichi continued. " She almost drowned."  
  
"So who was the hero that saved her?" Takuya asked. "You?"  
  
"No," Koichi said. "It was Koji."  
  
" What did you do to her?" JP eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"Nothing, I gave her a CPR." Koji replied, while trying to be normal but the red spots on his cheeks were unmistakable.  
  
"What?" he cried. "How come I never get a chance to save her life?"  
  
"Um, so what happened to Ranamon?" I tried to switch the subject and get the attention away from those two, because clearly they were very embarrassed and doesn't want to talk about what happened.  
  
"She ran away after she knew that she couldn't beat me." Koichi answered.  
  
I turned my head just in time to see Zoe and Koji looking at each other. Once they realized they were staring at each other, they quickly turned away.  
  
"Something's definitely up with those two," I said to myself. "And I've got a feeling it's a little tiny thing called l-o-v-e."  
  
~Koichi's POV~  
  
"So now we're all back together again, where are we going next?" Takuya asked us.  
  
"The Rose Morning Star of course." Zoe said.  
  
"But Zoe, what about your leg?" JP looked concern at her.  
  
"No, I'm fine." She insisted.  
  
"JP's right, you know," Koji spoke up. "If we don't fix that leg soon it will stay broken, permanently." He sounded really concerned about her. I've never seen my brother this worried. Could it be that he likes her more than a friend? I have to find out. But this probably isn't a good time.  
  
Zoe gasped. "No way!"  
  
"So I guess that decides it," Takuya decided. " We'll head for a hospital and fix Zoe's leg."  
  
"Do you know where is it?" Koichi questioned him.  
  
Takuya sweat dropped. "Not.Exactly."  
  
"So how do we know we're going to the right place?"  
  
"Why don't we just find the warp gate again?" Tommy suggested.  
  
"Oh yeah! I can't believe I didn't think of that!" he hit his head.  
  
"Wait time out." Zoe stopped the conversation. "What's this warp gate?"  
  
"It's this teleporter of some sort that could take us to anywhere we want." JP told her.  
  
"Cool!"  
  
"Is that how we got separated and found each other again?" Koichi asked.  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"So what are we waiting for? Let's go find it!"  
  
"No, no, no!" Bokomon stopped everyone. "The warp gates were built by the three Great Celestials for emergency uses. It could transport to anywhere the Guardians wish. But Saraphimon, Orphanimon and Cherubimon could only open them, which are the Three Great Celestials, also known as the Great Guardians." Bokomon finally stopped to catch a breath.  
  
"So how did we find the warp gate back in Rockland?" Tommy was puzzled.  
  
"I don't know, I hope we find it again though. Maybe they changed the rules."  
  
"Anyhow, let's wait for tomorrow, it's night already." Koji pointed out.  
  
"We're all tired." Koichi added.  
  
"Yeah, let wait 'til tomorrow."  
  
"Good idea."  
  
"Ok, I'm kind of sleepy too."  
  
" I'm not sleepy!"  
  
"Neemon just go to sleep and be quiet!"  
  
Patamon landed on Bokomon's stomach and lay down.  
  
"Good night everyone." Takuya said followed by a yawn..  
  
"Good night."  
  
At that everyone crept onto the soft blanket of leave they had made earlier and float off to dreamland. 


	6. Chapter5

Chapter5  
  
~Next Morning~  
  
"So, does anyone have any idea where this warp gate might be?" Zoe asked after the gang had finished their breakfast.  
  
"It must be nearby," Takuya said.  
  
"So let's go," JP urged. "Zoe, you can stay here,"  
  
"No, I want to come with you guys."  
  
"But Zoe you can't walk."  
  
"I'll just ride on one f your beast spirits."  
  
"Ok, let me get prepared, then."  
  
"Wait, I'm not sure Zoe will be safe riding on you JP," Takuya said. "Or me. Or Tommy."  
  
JP glared at him.  
  
"That leaves Koji and Koichi then." Zoe looked at the twins.  
  
"But." JP protested.  
  
"The decision is made JP. Drop it." Takuya stopped him firmly, making it clear that nothing's going to change. For once he actually sounded like a true leader.  
  
JP drooped his head.  
  
"How about Koji?" Koichi suggested. "He's more, um familiar with the job."  
  
Koji gave his brother a weird look, but he was grateful.  
  
"I don't mind," He agreed quietly.  
  
"Well that does that," Takuya turn his attention back to the rest. "Now lets go split up and find that warp gate. Tommy, JP, you guys search by the lake."  
  
"Got it!"  
  
"Koji and Zoe, you can take Bokomon, Neemon and Patamon."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Koichi, you come with me. We'll meet back here in 15 minutes."  
  
"Got it!"  
  
~Zoe's POV~  
  
"Execute! Spirit Evolution!" Koji cried and turned into Kendogarurumon.  
  
He walked over to us and bent down as low as possible, "Hop on, guys."  
  
Bokomon, Neemon and Patamon used all their energy to get me up Koji's back so when they came on, they lay down beside me, all breathless.  
  
"Ok, where should we start looking?" Koji asked.  
  
Patamon quickly regained his strength and flew in the direction of the deeper forest, chanting, "I found it! I found it!"  
  
"Patamon, what did you find?" I yelled, but he continued to fly out of our sight.  
  
"We better follow, before we loses him." Koji said. "Hang on, this might be a bit bumpy."  
  
He wasn't kidding. The trees in the forest were close to together that he had to dodge a lot. Bokomon and Neemon had to held onto me to keep from falling. And I had to clutch onto Koji's neck to stay, I would've chocked him, if he weren't in his Digimon form.  
  
Suddenly, the ride was over. Koji skid to a stop.  
  
"What is it?" I asked.  
  
"I think we've found it." He replied. "Is that the warp gate?" he asked Bokomon.  
  
'The warp gate!" Bokomon shouted excitingly, as he spotted the dark vortex.  
  
"I looked up, at Patamon. "Patamon, you're brilliant!"  
  
Patamon beamed.  
  
"Why of course," Bokomon said proudly, and a bit cockily. "After all, he did hatch from Saraphimon's egg, not to mention that he was bred by me."  
  
"Saraphimon's egg! That's it!!!" I cried. "I know why we can find an open warp gate!!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah! Remember? In Bokomon's book it said that the warp gate could only be opened by one of the Celestials, which was Saraphimon, Orphanimon, and Cherubimon. Patamon hatched from Saraphimon's egg! So Saraphimon's spirit must be in him!!!"  
  
"So that's why we were able to find the warp gate?"  
  
"It must be!"  
  
"Oh my baby!! I'm so proud!!" Bokomon wiped a tear out of his eyes  
  
"I'm his uncle, does that count?" Neemon asked.  
  
"No," Bokomon answered curtly.  
  
"Oh, ok!"  
  
"C'mon," I told them. "Let's get back and tell the others."  
  
"Yeah," Koji agreed.  
  
At that, we turned around and began to walk back.  
  
Sorry for the repeating "Said" and "ask", If you guys know any synonym for these two words, please tell me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
" 


	7. Chapter6

Chapter 6  
  
~Koji's POV~  
  
"Finally!" JP grumbled.  
  
"We're here." Koichi said.  
  
"I never thought Patamon would be so.." Takuya stumbled  
  
"So helpful?" Tommy suggested.  
  
"Yeah!! Of course that's not the only reason he's here. He's our friend, right?"  
  
"Yes, now tell us how to work this thing." Zoe, Koichi and I looked expectantly at the others. "Well, how does this thing work?"  
  
"It's nothing," he waved. "Just follow us, oh and Zoe? You better hold on to Koji tight."  
  
Good thing I was still in my beast spirit mode, or else I would've blushed like crazy.  
  
"What about us?" Neemon asked.  
  
"You're fine, now stop asking questions!"  
  
"Ok," Zoe nodded. "Hope you don't mind, Koji." Then she put her face down onto my neck and held on.  
  
"This better work Takuya," I glanced at the warp hole with doubt. But neverless I was quite content having Zoe on my back and all.  
  
"Don't worry!" he answered.  
  
Darkness engulfed us as we stepped into the vortex. The lights were completely shut off except for our bodies that are somehow glowing. We float around the space. There's no telling which way is which.  
  
"Oh, no!" Zoe cried, as she float off me and only her hands were still wrapped around my neck. "My skirt keeps falling up, I mean down, I mean up, which ever way it is! Nobody look!!!!!!"  
  
"You heard her JP," Takuya teased JP.  
  
"What are you looking at me for?"  
  
The faster we get out of this place, the better it will be." I mumbled.  
  
"Now remember," Bokomon spoke up. "Don't point out any." But he never got to finish his sentence.  
  
"Is that way down?" Tommy pointed.  
  
"Oh no!!!"  
  
"Here we go againnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Immediately we started falling like millions of weight was put on us. After a while we actually fell out of the darkness and sped towards the ground.  
  
"Ow!!!!" a muffled voice came from beside me.  
  
The others fell face flat on the ground. Ouch, that must've hurt. Luckily I was in Digimon form, so I landed on my feet. Suddenly I bolt up. I just remembered that Zoe was on my back.  
  
"Zoe, are you ok???" Oh man, I would never forgive myself if she got hurt.  
  
"I'm alright," She replied. I signed in relief. I walked over to Koichi, Tommy, Neemon and Bokomon. "Are you alright guys? Koichi?"  
  
He smiled. "Yup."  
  
"Help!!!" Takuya's muffled voice came again. We turned around and saw the funniest sight ever  
  
"JP, get off me!!" Takuya yelled again, but his voice was muffled because JP's weight was collapsing down on him  
  
"Oops," JP laughed sheepishly. "Sorry." He removed himself from on top of Takuya, while we was suffocating from laughing so hard.  
  
Takuya lay on the ground grasping for air. When he finally recovered, he sat up and glared at us. "Very funny guys."  
  
"Did you get hurt, Zoe?" JP asked.  
  
"No, I'm fine," She answered. "Oh look! There really is a hospital!"  
  
Everyone looked at the direction she was pointing.  
  
"That's not a hospital, that's just a tree house!" JP frowned.  
  
"Hello? Didn't you see the cross sign? That really is a hospital."  
  
"Told you it works," Takuya said in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone.  
  
"C'mon," Koichi broke in.  
  
"Let's go!!!" Zoe urged.  
  
"Ok," Takuya said. "Let's go!!"  
  
~Normal~  
  
The gang was walking towards the tree house or the hospital, as they say.  
  
"It's not fair," JP whined again. "Why does Koji always get to take care of Zoe?"  
  
Zoe blushed, and I would've too.  
  
"JP, you can do it next time." Koichi offered him.  
  
"What's the difference?" Tommy looked puzzled. "I mean it's all helping Zoe right?"  
  
"You know Tommy, for a small kid, you're pretty wise. "Takuya complimented. "Who cares JP, she's not your girlfriend. Yet." He added.  
  
" What, did, you say???" Zoe demanded in a dangerous voice, her eyes narrowed into slits.  
  
"Nothing," He replied with an "Innocent" tone and picked up his speed.  
  
"Geez, "JP grumbled. "Is being my girlfriend that bad?" 


	8. Chapter7

Chapter 7  
  
~Koji's POV~  
  
"Your friend will be fine," said a smiling Nursemon.  
  
"Meanwhile the rest of you can go rest from your journey." Invited a friendly Elfmon.  
  
"Thanks," Takuya thanked them gratefully.  
  
"Your friend will need to stay here for some time," Nursemon informed them. "Her leg is in really bad shape, but don't worry, we can fix it!"  
  
"I hope so," I muttered. Koichi poked me with his elbow.  
  
It's not that I don't think they can fix it; it's just that I hope Zoe's leg is not too bad conditioned.  
  
"Where is Zoe now?" asked JP.  
  
"Oh, she's in room 108, you can go visit her if you like." Replied Elfmon.  
  
"Alright." Then we walked down the hall, trying to find her room.  
  
"How do they do it?" Takuya questioned amazed. "From outside it looked just like a normal sized tree, but it looks huge in the inside."  
  
"Yeah," Tommy agreed.  
  
JP was busy trying to count the rooms, so he won't miss Zoe's room I guess.  
  
"102, 104, 106, 108, 110, 112."  
  
"Uh, JP, we're here," Takuya sweat dropped as we watch him continue walking down the hallway. -_-u  
  
"Huh?" he turned around. Once he realize that he walked passed, he quickly walked back.  
  
"Oops, sorry." He scratched his head and laughed sheepishly.  
  
~Zoe's POV~  
  
There was knocking from outside my door. I hope it's Koji and the rest because I'm bored to death.  
  
"Yeah come in." I called.  
  
Few secs later, Takuya, JP, Tommy, Koji, Koichi, and Bokomon, Neemon, Patamon all came in. The silent and quiet room suddenly became noisy and lively.  
  
"You guys came!" I exclaimed happily. "It was. quiet, when you people were not with me."  
  
"Love you too Zoe." JP smiled worshippingly. You could almost see hearts coming out of his head. I rolled my eyes. Inside, I wished that it would be Koji doing this. He would look really funny too. I tried to picture it and I was successful, and immediately I started laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" JP questioned.  
  
"Nothing," I answered quickly.  
  
"How's your leg Zoe?" Koichi asked.  
  
"Oh it," I replied. "The Nursemons said they will have got the bones back to normal place and put a cast on after dinner."  
  
"Good luck!" Patamon rested on my head  
  
"I hope it doesn't hurt." Said Tommy sincerely.  
  
"Thanks." I smiled.  
  
"Here Zoe," said Bokomon, handing me his little green book. "You could read my book."  
  
"Thank you!" I accepted graciously, even though I knew I could not understand a single word written in it.  
  
"OK," Takuya interjected. "We need to go for dinner now, I think. Hope you survive Zoe." He added teasingly.  
  
"Wait!!!!!!!!!" I cried fiercely.  
  
Everyone who was leaving turned their head to me.  
  
"Can't at least one of you stay here with me?" I begged. "I want someone to be here with me when they come fix my leg. And I don't want to be bored out of death again."  
  
The Boys looked thoughtfully at each other.  
  
"I'll stay!" JP volunteered excitingly.  
  
"Um, no thanks," I refused nervously. I looked at Koji and Koichi pleadingly, hoping they can stay here with me.  
  
Both of them caught my gaze and immediately understood.  
  
"How about Koji and I?" Koichi suggested.  
  
"What? Koji again?! No way!!!!" JP argued.  
  
Takuya waved his hand, "Yeah whatever JP. OK sure, Koji and Koichi can stay here with Zoe. And you guys better make sure she doesn't bore to death or JP will roast you alive." He joked. "C'mon, let's go."  
  
Then Takuya followed by an angry-faced JP, Tommy, Bokomon, Neemon and Patamon walked out of the room. 


	9. Chapter8

Chapter 8  
  
~Normal~  
  
The three moons of the Digital World shone their gentle dim lights on the beautiful landscape below. Everyone and everything is sleeping, peacefully. Everything was quiet.  
  
Suddenly there were ruffling amongst the bushes. Seconds later a blue feminine and mysterious figure emerged from it. She could've been described as beautiful, except the pair of cold and evil eyes. She bent down a bit and then jumped up to a window.  
  
"Crash!" The glass was at the mercy of her. Quietly she crept in and stopped at a sleeping girl on the bed.  
  
"Finally, you will get what you deserve." She snarled.  
  
~Zoe's POV~  
  
I heard rustling beside me, so I opened my eyes. To my surprise, there was no one there. Feeling a bit scared and alert, I got out of my bed. As I touch the ground, I felt a searing pain shot up my leg. Bearing the pain, I walked a few steps around the room, trying to find out the source of the noise.  
  
Suddenly a hand shot from behind me, covering my mouth. I tried to scream, but it was muffled. I struggled very hard, but I could not get free, everything around me becomes black. I waved my hands wildly around, to only find myself trapped in a very large bag of some sort.  
  
"There's no way of escaping," said a very cold voice. " Might as well sit back and enjoy the ride dear."  
  
I froze. Is that Ranamon?  
  
~Normal, again~  
  
It was morning again, when the blue creature called Ranamon arrived at her master's lair. Smirking triumphly, she stepped through the gateway and into the dark kingdom within.  
  
She walked into the Great Chamber of Darkness where her master waited for her return.  
  
"I have brought the girl here," she said.  
  
"You have done well," her master nodded in satisfactory. "Perhaps you are worth my time and energy."  
  
"I told you I was way better than those others you put me with in the past." Ranamon boasted.  
  
"I am well aware of that," her master, who go by the name of Cherubimon seemed to be quite annoyed by her cockiness.  
  
"Of course," She was smart enough to retreat in time. She stepped back and pulled off the string she used to seal the opening of the bag. Then the canvas fell down and reveals a scared yet angry girl.  
  
"You will go now," the master commanded Ranamon. And she obeyed. Then he turned his attention back to his victim.  
  
"Ah, Zoe Orimotto." Cherubimon mused, looking at her. "I've been expecting you."  
  
The girl however, did not return the "politeness"  
  
"What do you want Cherubimon?" she narrowed her eyes.  
  
"I would watch your mouth if I were you Warrior of Wind," Cherubimon snarled. "After all, you will become one of us."  
  
"Why do you want me?" she demanded.  
  
"Why?" Cherubimon Laughed. "Don't you know? Beside Koichi you're the only one Koji cares about more than anything in the world. With you in my commands, the spirits of Light and Darkness will soon be mine!"  
  
Her eyes were soft. "Really? I never knew he liked me more than a friend."  
  
"Yes, once you become my servant you'll help me control the others, and I shall rule the Digital World."  
  
"Never!" She cried, her eyes suddenly full of flames. "I will never let you!"  
  
"Oh really?" he mocked. "Perhaps you will after I demonstrate to you." He got up and spread out his arm. She looked around nervously.  
  
"What are you going to do to me?" she demanded.  
  
"You will find out, won't you?" was his reply.  
  
Dark aura begin to surround her  
  
Slowly the essences of evil begin to affect her clear mind. But clearly it wasn't going as well, because an almost disappointed looks casted on Cherubimon's face.  
  
"So, your mind is stronger than I thought. No matter, you shall become my servant all the same."  
  
The darkness grew more, and suddenly her resistance was no longer, for no normal human being could fight off darkness that strong.  
  
"Now you shall be the one with the darkness," Cherubimon's hypnotizing voice ringed.  
  
She struggled for some more, but was unsuccessful. Her head jerked up, and the once innocent and free girl was long, in place was a puppet of darkness. The emerald eyes were now filled with black pool of shadow, empty, dull and lifeless.  
  
Her violet coloured D-Tector floated up in the air. Slowly the essence also begins to affect it, as the spirits inside was now filled with darkness. Then gray lights begin to surround her as the spirits of the dark wind corrupted her.  
  
"Arise Jet Silphymon," Cherubimon laughed. "My Warrior of Wind." 


	10. Chapter9

Chapter 9  
  
~Koji's POV~  
  
Gasping, I shot up from my resting place. It was all a dream, yet the horror of it could not be erased from my mind. Cherubimon, Zoe, Ranamon, they were all so real.  
  
The sunlight blared through the window, blinding my eyes. It was morning. "Might as well get up," I muttered sleepily. Then I got up and walked to the bathroom (believe me they do have bathrooms in the Digital World. But it's very different from ours though.), careful not to stepped over the others who were still sleeping.  
  
5 minutes later.....  
  
That was refreshing. I am fully awake now. Koichi and them are still sleeping. Guess they were tired. Slowly I walked lightly towards the door, trying to keep quiet.  
  
Suddenly the door busted open. It caused such a big commotion; it woke up everybody in the room.  
  
"Can't a sleeping person be left in peace?" Takuya complained, yawning.  
  
"What so important that you can't wait until we woke up?" JP added half awake.  
  
The Nursemon at the door, looked terrified and close to tear. I bent down to her asked.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
She grabbed my shirt and shook me as she speaks.  
  
"She's gone! She's gone!" Nursemon sobbed lightly.  
  
"Wait, wait calm down and tell me, who's gone?" I questioned, when really my heart tells me that the girl she's talking about is Zoe.  
  
"Your friend! I went up to her room to check on her this morning, and. and she wasn't there! I checked the whole building, but I can't find her anywhere!!!!!!"  
  
Now that really fully woke them up.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Zoe's disappeared?"  
  
I stood up.  
  
"I'm going there to check." I said, ready to walk out of the door.  
  
"Wait! For us!" Bokomon stopped me.  
  
I signed. "Hurry up," I replied impatiently.  
  
Where could she be??? Where else could she go????? My mind was bubbled with unanswered questions.  
  
~ Ranamon's POV~  
  
"My servant, you have a new task," Cherubimon said.  
  
"At your command, master." She replied.  
  
"Bring me the two boys possessing the spirits of Light and Darkness. I believe it will be very easy for you. As for the others, you may do whatever you like with them." He says.  
  
Disgusting. Cherubimon seemed to be forgetting that I was the one who successfully took her here. Yet he seemed to be overjoyed by his new servant. Sure go ahead, abandon the old one. Why is she the only one who can capture the Light and Darkness? I can too, except that Cherubimon that stupid dweeb never notice my hidden talent.  
  
I was in my own private thoughts when his voice budged in.  
  
"Ranamon,"  
  
"Ah, yes Cherubimon," I bowed down, careful not to show any of my thoughts.  
  
"Go with her to find the Legendary Warriors. Then destroy them."  
  
"Yes." Both of us said together.  
  
This is so not fair. She no stronger than me by anything. But yet everyone treats her like precious data and me clob of dirt. Obviously I am so much more beautiful than her, not to mention powerful.  
  
"Are you sure this is the right way?" she asked from behind me.  
  
How rude! She's questioning my abilities????  
  
"Keep quiet! I know what I'm doing." I answered coldly.  
  
"Last time I checked I was suppose to be the leader, you were only a guide for me," she retorted nastily. "So if you don't mind, keep lower. You're nothing but a little slave."  
  
"Why you.!" I wanted so much to grab on that neck of hers, but when I thought about how angry Cherubimon will be at me, I decided to do something else. That ungrateful little brat! I'm here, guiding her through her task out of my kindness, and she comes and neglects me.  
  
I let her pass me to the front. She can go anywhere she wants, not like I care about it. If it weren't for Cherubimon's orders, I would have threw her into a swamp and let her drown!  
  
"Hurry up snail!" her ugly voice screeched.  
  
"I'm certainly not a snail! Unlike you I'm born with natural beauty." I smirk proudly.  
  
"Whatever," she muttered and continued.  
  
That girl.I will teach her! When Cherubimon's orders are over, let's see who's better than whom!!!! 


	11. Chapter10

Chapter 10  
  
~Jet Silphymon's POV~  
  
Of all the other rotten Digimons I could be stuck with, I have to go with her. That insolent frog. If it weren't for Cherubimon's orders I would have already scanned her data long time ago. She's way behind me, slowing the whole journey, rolling my eyes, I turned around.  
  
"Are you born stupid or what? I told you to go faster!" I growled.  
  
"But I thought leaders were supposed to walk at the front." She replied mockingly.  
  
"That frog brain really gets on my nerves. So I raised my staff and pointed at her.  
  
"You know I should really try out my new body." I said.  
  
I could see the sweat on her forehead. Reluctantly she picked up her paces and got to the front.  
  
"There's a good little doggy," I smirked.  
  
"Why you." she begin.  
  
"I what?" I interrupted. Raising my staff again. "Don't forget, I could scan you right now. Cherubimon will just utter a couple of words and forget all about you. You have absolutely no use for anyone. So actually try to be useful."  
  
Apparently, my spectacular talk had left Ranamon speechless. She frowned greatly and continued walking.  
  
~Koji's POV~  
  
My head is pounded with questions. Why did she disappear? Does it have anything to do with the dream? I'm having the feeling that she's close by me. I'm going crazy I know.  
  
Koichi nudged me gently.  
  
"Koji, are you OK?" he asked in concern.  
  
"Yeah," I insisted. "I just have a little head ache." It was the truth, all the thinking was giving me a huge headache.  
  
"No way," Takuya said, surprised. "You? Having a headache?"  
  
"Takuya, I'm a human, like you. And every human get sick sometimes. Get your brain working Goggle-Boy." I retorted.  
  
"Well sorry," he replied. "It's just hard imagining you being sick."  
  
I was about to return a clever comeback when Koichi stopped me. "If you're having a headache, you should rest and don't think about anything else." He said firmly.  
  
"Sorry, but I can't" I said, my mood suddenly dropping to -350.  
  
"Thinking about Zoe?" Koichi whispered.  
  
I nodded my head. Then I signed.  
  
"Where are you Zoe?" My heart cried.  
  
~Koichi'sPOV~  
  
Koji's sick.  
  
Heart sick, not Love sick.  
  
And only Zoe's safe return could heal him.  
  
Which I doubt will be any sooner.  
  
He laid his head back onto the edge of the window and moaned.  
  
Just as I was about to say something to him, Angler skid to a stop. It was so sudden we almost got thrown down onto the floor, which would've been very painful.  
  
"What's the big idea?" JP screeched, caressing his injured head.  
  
"Why are we stopping, Angler?" Takuya questioned.  
  
"Sorry, but someone blasted a hole in the middle of the trail, I can't move!  
  
Then another explosion was heard and it shook the whole train, including us.  
  
"Oh, dear," Angler cried.  
  
All of us quickly ran out to see what was happening, and came face to face with Ranamon and a Digimon that looked a lot like the mix of Kazemon and Zephrymon. Ranamon, however, was sitting down on a huge rock, closing her eyes. The other Digimon had her staff raised, so I guess she had caused the explosions.  
  
"Who are you?" Takuya demanded.  
  
For a idiot you sure have a lot of questions." Was her reply. Well one thing for sure, she's definitely not our friend.  
  
"Why you." Takuya raised his fist.  
  
I looked at Koji. He was examining curiously at her.  
  
"Anyways, getting on with life," She continued. "My mission here is to destroy you and bring your spirits to Master Cherubimon."  
  
"Oh really, I guess you'll have to go home empty-handed." JP answered.  
  
"Everyone, spirits evolve!" Takuya ordered.  
  
I took out my D-Tector. So did JP, Tommy. But Koji was still standing there, with a questioning gaze.  
  
"Koji!"  
  
"Huh? Oh right."  
  
Light engulfed everything around and few seconds later appeared again, fully transformed into Digimons. Agunimon, Lobomon, Beetlemon, Kumamon, and Lowemon, me.  
  
The beautiful yet dark winged creature laughed. "You think with your measly little spirits could beat me? Don't forget the all-powerful Cherubimon created me and his powers are with in me! Wind of Darkness!" she cried, declaring the start of the battle.  
  
At least Koji is clear minded enough to doge the attack that was aimed directly at him. For some reason, he was as fighting-spirited as he usually is. 


	12. Chapter11

Chapter11  
  
~Takuya's POV~  
  
"Slide Evolution!"  
  
We're now in our more powerful Beast Spirits, let's hope that is strong enough to beat that lady.  
  
"Wildfire Tsunami!" I cried.  
  
"Electro-Cannon!"  
  
"Freezing Axes!"  
  
"Shadow Spell!"  
  
"Lupine Laser!"  
  
Disappointingly, she dodged all of our attacks elegantly, except Koji's Lupine Laser, which had only made a tiny scratch on her outspreaded wings.  
  
That was enough to make her mad.  
  
"How dare you take damage on my beautiful wings!" she cried. "Hurricane Gale!" (Yes I do realize that's Zephrymon attack but I just can't think of anything else)  
  
At first it didn't look anything other than a little breeze of wind. But when it got close and strike, the power was so huge that it overthrown us couple meters away, out of breath and de-Digivolved. Uh, oh this is not good.  
  
~Koji's POV~  
  
Without wasting a second, Takuya and I took out our D-Tector again and Fusion Evolved to Aldamon and Beowolfmon. I hope that's enough, at least to match up to her.  
  
She laughed. "You two quite amuse me," she said. "It's almost a shame to have to destroy you."  
  
"I might stop laughing if I were you, lady." Takuya answered briskly.  
  
"Oh really? Why?"  
  
"'Cause I'm going to shut your mouth, like this. Atomic Inferno!"  
  
Too bad she dodged right away, with just a beat of her wings. She's way too flexible for the attack.  
  
"Koji, yours is harder to avoid!" Takuya reminded me.  
  
~Takuya's POV~  
  
"Frozen Hunter!" Koji shouted.  
  
I was right. The rude lady Digimon couldn't jump out in time, and so she received the full blast of it. However, Frozen hunter didn't seem to have brought out its best abilities. Soon it vanished into smokes of cold air.  
  
What's wrong with him? If this keeps up, we might lose!!!!  
  
~Koji's POV~  
  
"Come on Koji, stay focus!!!!" Takuya exclaimed.  
  
"But I can't," I wanted to answer.  
  
Why can't I concentrate???? It's like whenever I turn to face her, there's this voice in my head that is keep on repeating, "She's your friend, you can't hurt her." Why do I feel like I know that mysterious Digimon. Who is she? Where did she come from?  
  
"Koji watch out!" Before I could figure out what was happening, I felt a very strong force on me, sending me plunging into the rock Ranamon was resting on.  
  
All the energy has left me now. My whole body was in pain. I sat there, de- Digivolved, defenseless.  
  
She walked over to me, a look of triumph bannered across her face.  
  
"Now, I can claim what's rightfully my masters,"  
  
I look at her. She had green eyes. Like Zoe's, but hers was empty and lifeless and cold as ice.  
  
She was ready to finish me off. And I was too drained to even move.  
  
"Koji!" Koichi cried far away.  
  
Is this the end? 


	13. Chapter12

Chapter12  
  
~JetSilphymon's POV~  
  
What is happening to me????????????? My head hurts, I'm going crazy and worst of all. I didn't do what master told me to do. I was so close, and yet I chose the throw it aside and run away.  
  
Why did I run away? What's wrong with me? Why do I feel like I have a part of me missing? And those eyes never have I felt so.warm.  
  
I am turning into a weakling! And all because of that brat! Koji was his name. I will never let him get me again, and next time, I will succeed and the Spirits of Light will belong to me.  
  
"You failed JetSilphymon," that insolent frog piped up once again. "What are you going to do?  
  
* * * *  
  
~Koichi's POV~  
  
"How is he doing?" the door opened and shut as Takuya emerged from the other side of the department.  
  
"He's sleeping." I replied without lifting my head. "Guess he's really timed out after that."  
  
"JetSilphymon was really harsh on him." He agreed. "And all of us. I've never seen anyone so strong. Who was she."  
  
I, like the others, had no idea who she was, but I think Koji might have some answers for us.  
  
"I don't know," I answered truthfully. "But one thing for sure, she was the fusion of Kazemon and Zephrymon. What I like to know is, where did she get it?"  
  
"Could it be that she's the one who snatched Zoe away?"  
  
"But who was she before she took Zoe's spirits?"  
  
"No one knows, but it's probably a servant of Cherubimon. Did you felt that darkness. It sent shivers right down my spine." Takuya trembled slightly at that thought.  
  
So I wasn't the only one who had felt that. I'm pretty sure that Koji had felt it too, maybe JP and Tommy as well. I hope Koji'll wake up soon. I'm getting worried.  
  
~Koji's POV~  
  
I heard talking near me. The sound was muffled; still I could identify Takuya and Koichi's voice.  
  
My eyes opened. The first sensation that came to me was pain. Dazzling pain that came every few seconds.  
  
I shifted my body the other way, hoping that the pain would reduce a bit. It alerts Koichi who was sitting at my side.  
  
"Koji you woke up," he immediately stood up in concern.  
  
"You gave us quite a scare," Takuya popped out from behind Koichi.  
  
Due to the pain in my head I couldn't recall anything that happened, so I just lay there looking clueless at him.  
  
"JetSilphymon came, and she tried to take our spirits. Then she ran away and you fainted. Remember?"  
  
JetSilphymon. Zoe. The battle, her eyes. Now I remember.  
  
"Did I black out?" I asked, sitting up in difficulty. My head felt like it weighted 1000 LB. Like it was bulging.  
  
"Yeah, you did."  
  
"Okay, then where are we now?"  
  
"Back in Angler, we are going to Rose Morning Star. I hope there no other interruption this time." "I see," The Rose Morning Star. I have so many questions unanswered. Maybe Orphanimon could help me.  
  
"So, um Koji, I was kinda wondering, if you could tell me about what happened?" Takuya scratched his head sheepishly. "I have no idea why JetSilphymon would suddenly stop and run away."  
  
"Let's go to JP and Tommy," Koichi suggested. "I think they should hear it too."  
  
* * * *  
  
"What??????" JP shouted. "That Digimon couldn't be Zoe! Zoe's much nicer, not to much way prettier."  
  
"Better believe it lover-boy," I shot back resently. "Your wonderful Zoe's gone, and you can thank Cherubimon for that."  
  
"Kids, kids, let's not start another fight." Bokomon broke in conceitedly.  
  
"Who said we're starting a fight?" both JP and I retorted.  
  
"Woo, I can feel the temperature rising," Neemon piped up innocently.  
  
"Neemon just shut your mouth." Bokomon replied.  
  
"But why would Cherubimon take her? Why not any of us?" Tommy asked in curiosity, breaking the fight between Neemon and Bokomon.  
  
"Good question, I don't think of us here has any answer though. But I'm guessing Cherubimon is using her as our weak spot. At least for JP. And maybe someone else." he looked at me, and I turned away.  
  
"Whatever it is, we must be careful and prepared from now on. I'm certain JetSilphymon will strike again before long." Koichi commented.  
  
I stayed silent. I've never actually thought of that. What if she attacks again? Will I be as scattered as last time? I'm not even sure if I would have the courage to face her, let alone battle.  
  
"Well, I hope Orphanimon could help us, cuz I have no idea what to do right now."  
  
"Hey Angler, how much longer do we have to go?" JP shouted.  
  
"We're getting close kids! I think we can make it tomorrow." Angler's faraway voice answered.  
  
"Okay, but it's almost night already, I think we should rest and grab some food." Takuya decided.  
  
"Sounds good!" Neemon licked his mouth.  
  
"No objection here." Angler remarked. Slowly the speeding landscape stopped. 


	14. Chapter13

Ya I'm back!!!! Pleaze review my story. Do I delete my story or not, it depends on you!!!! This will be a very short chapter.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
~Normal POV~  
  
The three moons lit up in the voluminous night sky of the Digital World. Caressing their land with soothing dim lights.  
  
Koji sat on the roof of the sky-blue Trailmon. His mind was restless as the rest of him. The gentle rivulets of the breeze ruffled through his hair, and he felt a little bit better. For the first time since Zoe had disappeared and reappeared as JetSilphymon, he felt calm. His shoulder length hair tied back in a short ponytail wavered in the wind.  
  
His hand rests on his left arm. It still hurts, a lot from the battle. But it's recovering, so hopefully he didn't have to worry much.  
  
JetSilphymon, she was so ruthless and powerful. Never have he seen anyone so, emotionless and harsh. She remembers nothing, except her new life as a Digimon and a servant of Cherubimon. It was his entire fault. If he had just stayed with Zoe longer, maybe she wouldn't have been snatched away, and none of this would ever happened. Now, he doesn't even know if she'll ever return to normal.  
  
He signed in despair. He had never felt so lonely, and empty. Even with Koichi there, a part of him was still missing.  
  
Forget it. It's no use think about them now. He was tired of the long and hard day. Might as well get some sleep, he thought. Quietly he walked back to his resting spot and lay down. Signing again he closed his pair of navy eyes.  
  
I'm sorry Zoe, sorry for not being there for you.  
  
* * * * *  
  
~Takuya's POV~  
  
"Can't you go any faster Angler?" Koji complained.  
  
"Sorry, but that's my speed for now, my wheels are so sore. It's a miracle I can even move after that nasty lady attacked me."  
  
After hearing this Koji signed and sat down restlessly.  
  
"If we don't hurry there might not be a Rose Morning Star for us to go to."  
  
"Relax buddy, we'll get there." I assured.  
  
"Relax huh?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
~JetSilphymon's POV~  
  
"You will not fail me again JetSilphymon. Prove to me you worthed my energy and time. Kill the boy if you have to!" Cherubimon's angry voice boomed in the empty darkness. I was infuriated as well. Did he really think I lost on purpose? Who is he to judge my actions? Never have him once fought his own battle. And he is neglecting me? How ever, I knew that my anger would aggravate him even more, so I gritted my teeth and bent down on my knees.  
  
"I am sorry Master, I will succeed next time. I can promise you will have the Spirits in hand."  
  
"I am considering that this is your first time and so I will spare you, but punishment is essential, you cannot escape it." Cherubimon hissed. Then with his outstretched palm, whiteness began to surround me.  
  
What is he doing? Why is he punishing me for a simple mistake?? My body was flooded with pain, and I was growing weaker. My mind was screaming. Why is he doing this?  
  
How humiliating it is! I loss count of how long I've been trapped in the excruciating pain. It wasn't until then that my dulled senses had told me that the torture was over.  
  
"You have learned your lessons I see," he snarled. "And next time, I'm expecting the Spirits in my hand."  
  
"Yes." I trembled, and then spreading my still-sore wings, and flew out of that resentful place.  
  
My heart is filled with hatred and anger. What right did he have to discipline me? Need not I remind that I'm doing all the work for him???  
  
Suddenly the frustration and infuriation inside rushed out. For a while all I did was taking out my madness on the innocent landscapes surrounding me. When I finally stopped, it was in ruins.  
  
"Looks like someone need anger management." A voice laughed from behind.  
  
"What do you want, frog?" I snapped. "Do not make me take out my temper on you."  
  
"Oh I wouldn't dare," she said, with a tiny note of mocking ness. "It's just that I feel sorry for you."  
  
"I do NOT need sympathy from you."  
  
"It's just sad that you have to break up your good relationships with Lord Cherubimon, but maybe it was good for you."  
  
I narrowed my eyes. "What do you mean?"  
  
"You'll learn gradually to not trust anyone in this cruel, cruel world." She signs. "Except for your loving fans who just can't get enough of you!"  
  
"Ignorant idiot." I muttered, and flew away. 


	15. Chapter14

Chapter 14  
  
~Koichi's POV~  
  
"What just happened here?" Neemon asked, while each one of us stared at the wasteland before us. Everything was shattered into debris. In the middle of all the dust and remains was a giant black hole that has been burnt to its limit.  
  
"Someone must've got off the wrong side of the bed today." Takuya commented. "Man, this place is a mess!"  
  
"That's kind of obvious." Koji said. "Whoever attacked this village must be powerful."  
  
"Oh my, how awful!" Bokomon wiped a tear off his eye. "All those poor Digimons."  
  
"Yeah," Tommy looked around at the horrid scene. "Where's Patamon?" he noticed.  
  
Bokomon realizing that his baby was gone called out frantically after him. "Patamon! Where are you???"  
  
"I'm here Papamon!!!!!" His voice shot across the ground. "I found some people.  
  
"There's still alive?"  
  
"Let's go then."  
  
The whole gang, including Koji and I ran towards the direction of Patamon's voice and no sooner did we come across a clear isle where a couple of Digimons remain.  
  
"Are you guys ok?" I asked.  
  
"Do we look like we're ok?" A purple Impish looking Digimon with an red bandana responded sharply.  
  
"Oh look what we have here, a mini Koji." Takuya joked, and Koji glared at him.  
  
"Don't be so rude Impmon!" A feminine pink version of Impmon with a yellow bandana said, and turned to us. "Sorry, he's like that. I'm Elfmon." She returned politely.  
  
"And here's mini Zoe." Neemon repeated the joke.  
  
"You're right she does sound like Zoe."  
  
"At least the Zoe we know." Koji muttered.  
  
Ok, maybe they shouldn't have said that.  
  
"So do you guys know who attacked you?" Patamon asked.  
  
"It was this girl, she looked like human, she had wings, and her clothes were purple and white, and she has this staff. Every time she attacks she left a mark." All the Digimon nodded in agreement in what Elfmon said. All of them turned around to show us a deep purple, almost black imprint of a symbol. The symbol of the Wind.  
  
"I should've guess," Koji answers bitterly. "JetSilphymon."  
  
"You're jumping ahead here, maybe it could be someone."  
  
"Someone else? I doubt it. Who else controls the element of Wind?"  
  
"Why would she attack your village?" I questioned, hinting Takuya to get off the topic.  
  
"She wanted our data, and she was with another Digimon, a blue one, and her name was Ran-, Ran-."  
  
"Ranamon?" Tommy suggested.  
  
"Yeah, Ranamon and the Purple one said that the data would restore her lost strength."  
  
"Lost strength?"  
  
"She's almost the most powerful Digimon I've met, why would she be losing strength?" Koji inquired almost in concern. I can see he still cares for her more than anything.  
  
"Maybe she didn't eat very well, or sleep." Neemon said.  
  
"Of course not Neemon! Someone like her would definitely have the sense to be able to fill her own stomach, and rest! Unlike someone here." Bokomon responded curtly.  
  
"Hey, who are you talking about?!"  
  
"Isn't obvious I'm talking about you?"  
  
"She said something about being able to defend herself against lord Cherubimon." A Floramon provided, interrupting yet another fight between the two. "And something about Spirits."  
  
"Defend herself against Cherubimon?" JP scratched his head in puzzlement. "Why?"  
  
"And she's got to be talking about the Spirits of the Legendary Warriors." Bokomon pointed out.  
  
"I'm guessing that Cherubimon was punishing her for not getting the Spirits from us." I told them my theory. "He does not forgive people easily for their mistakes, and if he gets mad enough he might scan her and take the data." I glanced worriedly at Koji. How is my brother taking all this in?  
  
"But won't he end up having no reinforcement?"  
  
"Um, I don't think he cares, cuz he almost killed me when I was still Duskmon." I made clear.  
  
"So, in other words we have no way out of this?" koji looked at me. Clearly he wanted the truth. His eyes were so pleading, yet fierce.  
  
"No we don't," I sighed, giving in. "Unless we find a way to get Zoe back as soon as possible."  
  
"Which might as well be called Mission Impossible," he sighs, now all the hopes in him has lifted. Way to go Koichi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
~JetSilphymon's POV~  
  
"Hurricane Abyss!" The tip of my staff barely touched the mountainside and in seconds the great structure crashed down. What joyful sight of destruction.  
  
"Um, JetSilphymon dear don't you think we should stop now, Cherubimon won't be happy if you tear up the whole Digital World for those pipsqueaks." Ranamon glanced nervously.  
  
"I do not need you to remind me." I replied coldly. But I was getting tired of all the data scanning; perhaps I should stop there. Without another thought I made a swift landing at the lakeshore.  
  
It is utterly foolish to think that Lord Cherubimon is untrustworthy. Only weaklings like that frog would fear and back away from his mighty power, and I am his creation. But it is good to have back up, because you never know, besides gaining strength and power is never a bad thing.  
  
The breezes slowly flicked the water and it sounded quiet waves splashing up. I walked over and checked myself in the mirror-like surface.  
  
Suddenly the image was flickered by the distilled water and when it was fully assembled again, my reflection was gone, in place was of a human girl with golden hair and emerald eyes.  
  
I gasped and back away instantly in alert. Were my eyes playing tricks on me? Why was the girl in my reflection? I have never met her before, yet she looked so familiar.  
  
"What's wrong sugar, scared of your own reflection," Ranamon swinged down from the branches and smirked lightly.  
  
"I am NOT sugar, and that matter is not your concern." I snapped. How dare she spy on me! As I walked away, the human girl popped into my mind constantly, and I have a feeling that I'm missing a part of me. Who am I? I'm not sure anymore.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Why do I have to be stuck with HIM?" JP grumbled behind me.  
  
I guess he meant it to not be heard.  
  
"Quit complaining, do you think I like this any better than you?" I shot back and started walking away.  
  
Probably after realizing that I just heard him, he started moving.  
  
"I never said I wasn't coming!" he quickly caught up to me and desperately gasped for air.  
  
"You need exercise." I laughed at his sheepish expression.  
  
"Thanks for the compliment." He remarked sarcastically.  
  
Then, seeing that there won't be more conversation between us, I went back to my thoughts.  
  
I was so stupid in believing that we come to this world and would defeat Cherubimon on our own, with the Spirits of the legendary Warriors. We, or I couldn't even save our own friend. I really don't want to know what is going to happen to us. Everyone else is saying not to give up, but I know they're desperate too. I'm supposed to be the pessimist of the group, what could we possibly do to get Zoe back? She forgot all about us.and me.  
  
"Hey, look there's a meat apple tree!" JP's voice interrupted my mind, but it was time for me to snap out of it anyway, so I followed him the newfound target without complaint. Fine with me if he wants to lead, I just hope he doesn't put us in danger.  
  
Suddenly my heart gave a jolt and I was sensing a strong presence, in this area. A very familiar one too. Forgetting about the food and JP, I ran towards the direction where it came from and ran blindly into the dark forest. 


	16. Chapter15

Chapter 15  
  
~Koji's POV~  
  
A figure stationed on the lakeshore in the forest, and sat motionlessly. The back image looked so familiar, and it was pulling me towards it. As if my legs acted on their own, I was being carried to the figure 'til I stood beside it.  
  
The first thing I found out in shock was that the figure turned out to be JetSilphymon. By the looks of it, she was resting, but why is she here?  
  
Her light purple short hair rustled in the breeze. She looked so peaceful and harmless, unlike the cruel and ruthless JetSilphymon we know. Her staff was laid on the lap of her crossed legs. The deep purple mark similar to the one on the backs of Impmon and others flashed dully to the moonlight.  
  
I can't believe it. Is this the Zoe we use to know? Is she the JetSilphymon we battled and almost lost my life to?  
  
My heart beat gained speed as I approached her even closer. I wanted so much to call Zoe and pull her into my arms, but I know it will only remain as a fantasy, at least for now.  
  
But even though of that I still wanted to just.I don't know, be close to her? My mind was suddenly bursting with thoughts.  
  
I looked back at her, but this time, instead of a sleeping Digimon, was an angry, eye-glowing JetSilphymon. Talk about big difference. She was mad, for some reason, that I disturbed her beauty sleep?  
  
"Koji Minimotto," she said my name. "I have wanting to kill you for so long."  
  
"So we meet again." I was trying my best to keep the coolness. "What brings you here Queen JetSilphymon, Your Master Cherubimon is mad at you?"  
  
"That is none of your concern!" she was rather touchy on that subject. "For a person whose about to die you don't look so fearful." She looked at me.  
  
"Cuz I know, you're not going to be able to kill me that easily." I answered, while praying that I would be right.  
  
"Oh really? We'll see about that." She rises up in the air in her attack position. And within a second she strike down, with sudden blow so strong instantly sliced the tree I was under in half. I dodged it, just barely.  
  
I hate myself for getting into this, but looks like it's too late for regrets.  
  
"Execute Fusion Evolution!" I transformed myself to Beowolfmon. I won't be so absent-minded like last time, I hope.  
  
"So, I see you've changed into your pathetic Spirits, not like it's going to help you much, but I might have to waste more energy. Hurricane Abyss!" JetSilphymon cried out as a real hurricane formed in black erupted and was heading my way.  
  
"Frozen Hunter!" I flexed. In result of that my assault had turned the storm the other way around, heading for JetSilphymon, the weird thing is, I actually wished that she would be able to get out of the way. And she did.  
  
"That was actually quite impressive. I see your fighting skill has been improving. However it can never match up to mine! Tempest Destruction!" she yelled another attack at me. This time I was too slow and was hit by its full power.  
  
Seeing that I as left panting on the ground off guard, she launched another assail at me. I felt as if I was bout to burst with pain.  
  
No, I must not lose. Concentrate Koji; remember you're dealing with JETSILPHYMON, not ZOE. Zoe's not here anymore.  
  
Yeah, she's not here anymore.  
  
"I got up, feeling that my head is a thousand times heavier than my body.  
  
"I told you that you would be pathetic, and I was right." She closed her eyes and smirked arrogantly. Now's my perfect chance.  
  
"Frozen Hunter!" before she knew what was going on, it blast her with full power. This time it was her turn to sit on the ground and pant.  
  
I summoned the beast from my sword again. Finally I have the upper hand.  
  
Grasping the chance, I fired another one at JetSilphymon, but my luck had run out and somehow she was recovered. With a wave of the staff she reflected back to me. Now I'm running away from my own attack.  
  
"All can you do is that, I'm getting bored!" JetSilphymon faked a yawn. "Tempest Destruction!"  
  
Maybe I was too into the battle, and couldn't feel how tired my body felt until the final assault came and forced me to de-Spirit Evolve back to Koji. Now I'm wide open.  
  
"Say your prayers, little one," the long purple-white staff was suddenly pointed to me from the sky above. And I don't know why I was so stupid, I could've ran away, or at least get out of the way but I literally froze. I couldn't move. And I know it's not because of what JetSilphymon did.  
  
"This will be your last moment in the world." She narrowed her eyes in delight. "Hurricane, Destruction!"  
  
I saw a huge deep purple tsunami coming my way.  
  
"No! Zoe!" my mind cried. Or was it coming from my mouth. I closed my eyes, waiting for pain to take me away, but only to find silence. Once I opened my eyes again, I couldn't believe what is happening. The tsunami was held back by another light purple force, and it was coming from the Wind Staff. JetSilphymon had a look of fear and surprise on her readable face. Something was making her holding it back. Was it because I yelled her name? If it is, then I might have another chance.  
  
"Zoe, I know it's you, so don't you even try denying it." I advanced slowly, closer to her. The tsunami was weakening, weakening, until it completely died down and so did the tranquility. JetSilphymon, no Zoe was staring at me in disbelieve.  
  
"How is this possible? I tried to kill you twice, but every time I fail, who are you, why doesn't my heart let me kill you?????" she said in almost a sobbing voice.  
  
"Zoe," I repeat her name. "You are Zoe, not JetSilphymon. You can't kill me because you care about me, and I care about you."  
  
"I'm Zoe???? No, I'm JetSilphymon!!!!!" she landed suddenly, close to me, shaking her head.  
  
"No, you are ZOE." I repeat again firmly. It feels like that I'm trying to teach kindergarten how to say ABC, which is kind of stupid. But it looked like it was working.  
  
"Who am I???" She shouted depressingly into the sky.  
  
"You are JetSilphymon!" A very evil-sounding voice rang. Cherubimon. "Do not disobey me! Don't make me bring up punishment for you!  
  
She stood there neutral, but a new unreadable expression came upon her face.  
  
Then with no warning what so ever, she took off into the sky again, like last time. 


	17. Chapter16

Chapter 16  
  
~Normal~  
  
How could have this happen a second time???????????????  
  
Why did she hesitate? Was it because that she really was more than just what she is now? Or was it because of her own disability and doubt?  
  
The boy, he called her.Zoe over and over again. Why?  
  
"JetSilphymon! You have failed me again!"  
  
For the first time JetSilphymon realized that I'm back at Cherubimon's lair, and what he's about to do is not going to be pretty.  
  
"I am sorry Lord Cherubimon."  
  
"Do you really think I will forsake you for just a mere apology????" His voice rippled across the walls.  
  
"Please I insure you there will not be more mistake." She trembled, silently praying that she will survive his discipline.  
  
"When I created you I gave you your own will and ability to judge and decide because I trusted you not to fail me. Looks like I thought wrong."  
  
"No, please." Her voice was mute with fear. If Cherubimon takes her will, she would be nothing more than a puppet. There is no telling what Cherubimon might do.  
  
She cannot let him, she thought. Spreading her wings she flew high and for the exit of the lair.  
  
Suddenly a ridiculously strong force rebounded and she was forced to be slammed down onto the ground. When she got up, she saw a force field trapping her within.  
  
"There will be no escape from your punishment JetSilphymon." Cherubimon' chaotic voice rang.  
  
She wanted so much to get up and stab through his chest and tear his throat open. But she's getting weaker, and weaker.  
  
Cherubimon rose triumphantly. In his hand was a bright violet orb. He smiled in satisfaction.  
  
"JetSilphymon," he called out to the owner of the orb.  
  
"Yes Master." She replied in monotone.  
  
"You will obey me and be my slave."  
  
"Yes Master."  
  
"You will destroy the Legendary Warriors and bring the Spirits to me."  
  
"I will, Master."  
  
"You may go."  
  
"Yes, Master."  
  
JetSilphymon spread her wings and rose up out of the lair and into the sky. Her stone-cold eyes even cooler and duller before.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Takuya's POV~  
  
"Bye Angler, thanks for the ride!" I waved at the blue Trailmon.  
  
"Have fun at the Rose Morning Star." The Trailmon replied and his tentacles waved until he was out of sight.  
  
"It was a long way," I said, dropping his sore arm. "But we made it guys. The Rose Morning. " everyone signed in relief at the sight of the castle behind them. In the air was a faint sketch of a rose.  
  
"The Rose Morning Star." Koichi whispered in awe and begin to proceed, followed by the rest.  
  
"The Rose Morning Star!" Patamon exclaimed. "I'm here!"  
  
"It's pretty!" Neemon said.  
  
"Of course it is, Ophanimon lives here, duh." Bokomon rolled his eyes.  
  
Patamon ignored and begin to fly as fast as he can towards the gate.  
  
The group ran to catch up with the little flying Digimon, and stopped when they arrived at the Gate, which opened automatically for them.  
  
"I guess we go in," I said uncertainly.  
  
But as soon as we set our foot into the castle, a golden net was spread over our head, which trapped us in.  
  
"Great, now what."  
  
Guess who said that.  
  
"Who dares to trespass the grounds of the Rose Morning Star!"  
  
We look over our heads and saw a cat-like sphinx in midair, clutching onto the other end of the net in her claws.  
  
"Who is that?"  
  
"It's Nefetimon!" Bokomon cried  
  
[Nefetimon is a Sphinx-like Digimon. Her Special Attack is  
  
"We're trespassers Nefetimon, we came here because Ophanimon had instructed us to do so." Koichi explained.  
  
"Yeah, we're the legendary Warriors, you know the good guys." I helped.  
  
"If you want proof we can Spirit Evolve." Tommy suggested.  
  
"That will not be necessary."  
  
"Lady Ophanimon." Nefetimon bowed.  
  
"That was Ophanimon? But how come it's not coming from our -Tectors  
  
"If you haven't noticed Takuya, we're in Ophanimon castle."  
  
"So what?"  
  
"So she doesn't need to talk to us through our D-Tectors, she can just speak and she can be heard in every corner of the castle."  
  
"Oh, right."  
  
"Welcome to the Rose Morning Star, Legendary Warriors."  
  
"Ophanimon, Zoe, she."  
  
"Yes I know, Nefetimon, bring these children to me."  
  
"I will."  
  
Within a blink of an eye, the net was taken back and Nefetimon landed before us.  
  
"Please forgive me for mistaking you as trespassers, in such time like this it is necessary for such security."  
  
"Apology accepted!" Neemon grinned for some reason.  
  
"Now shall I take you to Ophanimon?"  
  
"Definitely!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
JetSilphymon flew above the sky aimlessly. The trees, hill, mountain were meaningless. Even her own existence was just a mere happening, for the poor creature has been stripped of her own will. 


	18. Chapter17

Chapter 17  
  
~Koichi's POV~  
  
"Ophanimon!!!!" Patamon flapped in excitement around a glass case.  
  
"That's Ophanimon?" Takuya pointed.  
  
"No, that's the glass case that Cherubimon used to trap Ophanimon inside." I said. By saying that a sense of anger and hate rose from me.  
  
"So finally we meet in person," Ophanimon smiled.  
  
"I can't believe it! I'm seeing Ophanimon!" Bokomon danced around way too hyper.  
  
"Ophanimon!" Koji breathed.  
  
"Ophanimon, how do you get out of that glass case?" Takuya questioned.  
  
"I have tried many times to escape this prison, but nothing can break through this cell."  
  
"Maybe we could help you." Tommy suggested.  
  
"Yeah, we rescued Saraphimon with our D-Tectors." JP supported.  
  
"We could do it again."  
  
"It won't work." Ophanimon shook her head sadly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because in order to break barriers this strong, every single one of you needs to be here."  
  
"Yeah, Zoe's missing, we know that." Koji replied bitterly.  
  
"Do not lose hope yet. You can still get her back."  
  
"How? She's way too strong for us to fight. Besides we have no idea where she is right now."  
  
"It's not impossible."  
  
"What can we do?" I asked quietly, while glancing at Koji, who was staring at the ground mutely.  
  
"Believe in yourself Legendary Warriors, believe in the warrior of Wind. With your heart you will conquer the evil and bring out the light." Though the glass walls had blurred her image, but the reassuring smile was unmistakable, and brought confidence into all of us.  
  
"I hope so too," Koji whispers.  
  
Suddenly there was a crash on the roof right on top of us. When the smoke blew away, there was JetSilphymon. This time however she looked much colder than usual.  
  
"Oh no, there she is again." Patamon cried.  
  
"Oh no, we're all gonna die!!!!!!!!!!!!" Neemon ran around frightened.  
  
"Calm down!! We're not going to die!!!! Stop being so pessimistic. We're supposed to be cheering Takuya and the boys on!!!"  
  
"Oh, okay." Neemon stopped abruptly and started jumping up and down until a huge rock dropped down front of him and the yellow rabbit Digimon sped to Ophanimon and clutched onto her glass case tightly.  
  
"Mommy!"  
  
"Ophanimon's not your Mommy!" Bokomon yelled, but her followed his pal anyways. Patamon dodged another piece of the roof and landed breathlessly on the top.  
  
"Uh, oh, get ready guys." Takuya cried.  
  
The area was immediately erupted with light and data streams.  
  
"Fusion Evolution!"  
  
"Beast Spirits Evolution!"  
  
Seconds later the light was gone and left the five Digidestineds fully evolved into the Warriors of Fire, Ice, Thunder, Light and Darkness.  
  
"Time to Party!"  
  
"Time for Mommy!"  
  
"Neemon get your hand out of my face!"  
  
"Oopsies!"  
  
JetSilphymon stood motionless, staring blankly at us. For some reason, she felt more evil. I hope Cherubimon didn't do any else to her than what he has already done.  
  
"Is it just me or is there something wrong with JetSilphymon? Why is she just standing there looking.?" JP/Metalkabutarimon said.  
  
Before he could finish his sentence JetSilphymon rose and strike down on the very spot where he stood. Good thing he moved out of the way, or he could've been in pieces.  
  
"I think it's just you." Tommy/Korikkakumon gave a response.  
  
JetSilphymon rose up and was attacked again, this time, switched her target to Tommy. The little guy, now in his huge Beast Spirit, couldn't move fast enough, and was about to be crushed. What should we do???  
  
"Tommy!"  
  
"Shadow Spell" (Not sure if it's the right name!) I fired my attack on her; hopefully it'll divide her concentration.  
  
And it did. However the attack didn't damage her anyhow but she attention now was on me.  
  
"How does she do that?"  
  
Seeing there is a chance of offence Takuya and the others quickly fired their best at her.  
  
"Solar Wind Destruction!"  
  
"Electron Cannon!"  
  
"Freezing Axles!"  
  
I waited until Koji's signal, and then we joined in together.  
  
"Dark Masters!"  
  
"Frozen Hunter!"  
  
Those would've done some big damages on Normal opponents. But JetSilphymon is not normal. She transformed her self into swarm of wind and deflected all of them. It doesn't make any sense. How could she grow so strong in such a short time?  
  
"Jet Winters." She extends her two hands to all sides. Cold wind swiped in. It was so cold, that we couldn't move because our senses were numb. The ruthless whitened surrounding conquered even Tommy who controlled the Ice.  
  
"Oh man, I'll never complain about winter ever again." Aldamon trembled out of coldness.  
  
"I'll put you out of your misery." JetSilphymon spoke up for the first time. "Tempest Destruction!"  
  
Right away a strong whirlwind sent away the cold. That was supposed to be a good thing, but it's not.  
  
"Oh, no!!!!!!!!"  
  
It was more like a natural disaster. The force was so powerful, it sent all of us flying back and we were swung onto the walls. Only the Glass Case remained in the same position.  
  
"Are you alright kids?" Ophanimon asked.  
  
A chorus of moans in pain answered her question.  
  
Takuya got out from all the debris and dust. All of us are now back to our human self, unable to give any more strength.  
  
Tommy had hands over his head. "This is even worse the Sky Rider."  
  
I looked everything I could see, but Koji was nowhere to be found, apparently the others noticed as well.  
  
"Koji?"  
  
"There he is!" JP exclaimed. I managed to move into sight without causing too much pain.  
  
My brother was there all right. Unlike the rest of us, he was still Beowolfmon, but just barely. His blade supported his aching body. Neverless he was still hanged in there.  
  
"Koji." I whispered in awe.  
  
"He's still standing!" Takuya exclaimed hopefully. 


	19. Chapter18

Chapter 18  
  
~Koji's POV~  
  
I wanted so much to faint right there. Every single part of my body burned as if it was being cremated.  
  
But I can't give up. Everyone's depending on me. If I give up, Zoe will never have a chance of being free. I have to go on, for her sake, and everyone else's.  
  
I hate this.  
  
"How pathetic," An evil voice laughed.  
  
That is got to be Cherubimon  
  
"Cherubimon," Ophanimon confirmed my guess. "So you are here."  
  
"Nice to see you again Ophanimon," The villain shown himself.  
  
"I cannot say the same."  
  
"Have I done anything to displease you?" He chuckled mockingly.  
  
"You know very well of the evil you did."  
  
"I don't call it evil. I call it noble."  
  
"Noble you call it?" Koichi stood up. "I, call it crap."  
  
"Well, if it isn't the little traitor Koichi," Cherubimon narrowed his eyes.  
  
"My brother is not a traitor!" I rejected.  
  
"Are you sure? The next thing you know he might be stabbing your back, like Zoe." He answered amusingly.  
  
"Shut, up." I said, cold fury rose within me, and I clenched my fist tightly around my sword.  
  
JetSilphymon rushed up to me and began to attack.  
  
"Jet Turbulence." Over and over again she struck me with her jets, changed from her wings. I was too busy to defend to notice my pains.  
  
"Zoe, please I don't want to fight you," I called, when I finally found a break.  
  
"I do." She replied merely.  
  
"But we're your friend!"  
  
"Yeah, what Koji said." JP yelled from behind.  
  
"I do not have or need friends," after her final reply, she elevated her staff and a shadowy light came up. "Kaze no Kazu."  
  
Right away, before I could even think what to do, a gust of indescribable darkness swiped in. But instead of attacking me, it was heading towards the others.  
  
"No!" If that hits them, Cherubimon will be able to suck up their data. I can't let him.  
  
I ran across to in front of them just in time to block the attack. The weight of it crashed down on me. I couldn't hold on any longer.  
  
I felt myself weakening and slipping away as I became human again, and my data was outside, clear and shining.  
  
The daylight was too bright for me. Amongst all the blurriness I could still clearly see JetSilphymon walking towards me.  
  
This cannot be the end for us. There must be something we can do.  
  
"What can we do?" A voice said in my head. "There's no hope, might as well give up."  
  
While I was busy arguing with my head, JetSilphymon was already over me. I saw her claw coming my way.  
  
I closed my eyes and breathed my last breath. Maybe I was meant to die in this world. 


	20. Chapter19

Chapter 19  
  
~Koji's POV~  
  
I waited a long time for it to come, but it never did. I guess I felt relieved, and confused at the same time.  
  
"Koji! Get out of the way while you can!" I heard Koichi shout.  
  
Then I found out why I'm still alive.  
  
JetSilphymon's staff was rested on my arm. But she didn't strike. Instead she seemed to be in a deep trend of some sort. Why?  
  
"No!!! What's happening??" Cherubimon threw his temper. "JetSilphymon I commanded you to kill him!"  
  
For a second I thought she was going to restrike, but I relaxed when she dropped the staff onto the ground. I don't know what happened, but it seems that she's back to our side again.  
  
Then all of sudden my D-Tector started to glow, so did the others.  
  
"What's happening?"  
  
Takuya's question was answered when slowly in JetSilphymon's chest a violet light was lit. Her whole body became transparent and data streams were gathered into the light. When it all ended, her body was solidified again and this time she was back to her own human self. Her eyes were still hollowly blank.  
  
Our D-Tectors along with Zoe's shone out a straight beam reaching into the center of Ophanimon. It shattered the glass gase into pieces and the Celestial was free once again.  
  
"You've ruined my plan!!!!" Cherubimon hollered. "You shall die!!!!!"  
  
Responding to his rage, Zoe turned around fiercely. "You will not bring harm upon my master."  
  
"Master? What are you talking about Zoe?" JP said, as Takuya, Koichi, Tommy and him recovered just enough strength to get up and walk to my side. I stood up.  
  
"Before her soul will return to her. You, Koji will be Zoe's Master, the only one she will be able to recognize and obey." Ophanimon explained, landing beside me. "She will do whatever you do."  
  
Which means Zoe's still stuck being a mindless puppet. Now she's listening to me, that's better, right?  
  
"I still have not lost." Cherubimon chuckled delightfully. In the middle of the palm was the glowing violet orb, which we guessed contains Zoe's soul.  
  
"Give Zoe's soul back you big ugly creep!!!" JP stepped forward and shook his fist.  
  
"JP, I don't think that's going to work," Takuya sweat dropped.  
  
Ophanimon stepped out in front of us. "Cherubimon do not make me fight you. I know you do not rejoice with evil. You were once a Celestial too..."  
  
"Silence!!!! You have no right to speak of my past. How dare you, it was because you and Saraphimon abandoned me, that I was taken over by the cursed virus. But it doesn't matter now. I will destroy you and gain the power that I deserve!" He raged. "Thousand Spears!!!!!!!!"  
  
"You leave me with no choice," Ophanimon lowered her head. Then she got ready into her battle position. "Seven Colored Crystals!!!"  
  
The result of two powerful attacks colliding with each other caused a blinding light cast over the entire area. None of us could see anything.  
  
"Ophanimon!!" Patamon cried out. 


	21. Chapter20

Chapter 20  
  
When the light finally gave out its last shine and disappeared into thin air, what we saw was unbelievable. There in the middle of the battle field. Both Ophanimon and Cherubimon lay, both of their data surrounded their bodies.  
  
"Ophanimon!" Bokomon cried with Patamon.  
  
"Do not mourn for me. I have fulfilled my duty. Be brave digidestineds, for there will be a greater evil waiting for you to conquer it." She said weakly.  
  
Then both data stream flew out. In midair the data combined as one, then separated into two again and each took the path and enter my and Zoe's D- Tector. The body vaporized, leaving only two innocent Digi-Eggs, which flew into the sky. It too, disappeared into an unknown place.  
  
"So...does this mean it's over?" JP broke the silence.  
  
"I don't think it will be over, not for a long time." Takuya sighed. " Ophanimon said there would be a greater evil waiting for us to conquer. I really doubt whether we will be up to it."  
  
"We have to trust ourselves and Ophanimon She sacrificed her life for Cherubimon and us. We can't let her down."  
  
"It's definitely not over," I said with quiet rage. "Whoever the greater evil is, he is the one holding Zoe's soul. I'm not leaving until I get it back."  
  
"One thing though, why did the data go into Koji and Zoe's D-Tector?"  
  
"Why, are you jealous Takuya?" Tommy commented ever so innocently.  
  
"No! I mean, is there a special meaning to..."  
  
"You're right," Nefetimon suddenly flew out of nowhere and answered. "the two have been chosen to be the keeper of these powerful data because Ophanimon and Cherubimon believe that they will be used to its greatest potential in the hands of Koji and Zoe."  
  
"I will assist you, Master in your quest." Zoe stepped up to me.  
  
"Don't call me Master. I don't want to be your Master. I..." I turned away, lost for words.  
  
Koichi placed a hand on my shoulder. "We'll get her back," he reassured.  
  
I smiled at him gratefully.  
  
I turned back to Zoe, but she was looking at me with a saddened expression. "Why do you not want me anymore. Master? Have I done something wrong?"  
  
It absolutely broke my heart to have her breaking down like this. "Zoe...I didn't mean it."  
  
"You're right Master. I am not worthy of you..."  
  
I did the only thing I could think of. I pulled her close to me and hugged her. That silenced her.  
  
"I want you Zoe...You have no idea..." I swallowed the words along with the big lump in my throat. No idea how much it hurts me to see you like this. How much...  
  
When I released her, she had a big grin on her face, like a child who just got candy from her parents.  
  
"Master loves me! I will listen to you Maser/. Zoe loves you too!" she said happily.  
  
"But Zoe, I thought we..." JP was desperately trying to gain himself.  
  
"Give it up JP," Takuya dragged him back. Then he turned and grinned at me. "Well. Looks like you got what I want buddy, and what Zoe would've want too."  
  
Really? Is that what Zoe would've won. Did she really have feelings for me, even before Cherubimon took away her soul? Or is it because the mindless Zoe now loves me because I'm her master?  
  
"What are you thinking Master?" Zoe asked.  
  
"Nothing..." I sighed.  
  
"C'mon," Koichi said. "It's been a long day.  
  
"Master, perhaps you want some food, or water?"  
  
"No, you will rest. Takuya and JP can go get the things. And don't call me Master."  
  
"Then what should I call you Master?"  
  
"Koji."  
  
"Okay, Master Koji."  
  
"I told you don't call me..." I wanted to finished the sentence but thought otherwise.  
  
How would Zoe think of herself if she got her soul back and realized how she was acting? Will she be ashamed? What would she think of me?  
  
Maybe these questions will get answered when she recovers her own true self.  
  
"Hurry up Koji, we're getting hungrier by the second!!!" Takuya yelled from a distance.  
  
I quickened my pace. Zoe followed behind me. I was getting hungry too. The battle took a lot of energy out of us.  
  
Believe in Hope, Believe in Love... a whisper rushed past my ears. I turned my head to search for the speaker but found no one in sight.  
  
"What's wrong Master Koji?" Zoe stopped.  
  
"Nothing..." I shrugged. "Let's go."  
  
In time you will learn, young Warrior of Light. You alone hold both the key of Hope and Love. It is buried in you, the path to your destiny.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So that's it guys, the end of the story. But I think I will manage to writ a sequel. Plz go check it out when it's ready! Synora, everyone, til next time!!!!! 


End file.
